Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits
Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits (源平兵戈: ショーダウンスピリッツ Genpei Heika: Shōdaun Supirittsu in Japan) is a 2D fighting video game made by Team Clarent Project, serving as a spinoff of the hack and slash game Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai ''(源平兵戈: 侍の夜明け ''Genpei Heika: Samurai no Yoake). It is available for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles and the PlayStation Vita handheld. The game itself centres around playing as the heroic and villainous figures of the famous conflict between the Minamoto and Taira clans known as the Genpei War (1180 A.D. - 1185 A.D.). All 18 playable characters from the Genpei Heika video game are featured in the game, as well as 3 exclusive characters added for this game, which also includes Liao Hua from the Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu Hack and Slash video game. Game Modes Here is the list of game modes to choose from on the main menu when you are playing Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits. ARCADE BATTLE - Where you play and fight in a number of 7 battles against CPU controlled characters before proceeding to battle against the Sub-Boss and Final Boss of the game. VERSUS BATTLE - This is where you and another player can battle against each other (or against the computer). Also, the opportunity to face other players from across the world online is available in Versus mode. BATTLEFIELD MODE - A mode in which you are taking control of a character or 3 along a battlefield. Victory is achieved when all opposing armies in the area are defeated. TIME ATTACK - Similar to Arcade Battle, but under different settings, Time Attack enables you to beat the game as quick as possible. SURVIVAL - Go through a gauntlet against all the playable characters in the game and survive. CHALLENGE - Where you can freely do the bonus stage challenges in Arcade Battle along with playing missions that involve performing combos with the playable character of your choice. TRAINING - This is where you can practice and hone your skills with any character. TUTORIAL - Learn the basics of how to play Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits. GALLERY - Where you can view the character profiles, artworks and music of Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits. Also, you can listen to the voice samples of each playable character in the game. OPTIONS - Where you can change the settings of the game, as well as being able to load and save your progress. Gameplay The gameplay for Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits is very familiar to those who have played traditional 2D fighting games. There are five buttons that the player can use on the controller for their chosen character to attack: Light Strike, Medium Strike, Heavy Strike, Kick Attack and Charge Strike. All characters have a movelist which enables them to perform Unique Moves, Special Moves, Ultimate Fury Attacks and the Legendary Fury Attacks. Also, each playable character can enter a mode called Showdown Spirit Shift which enables them an amount of time to perform combos and techniques unique to this mode. List of Playable Characters There are a total of 21 playable characters to choose from in Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits: 18 that appeared in the hack and slash Genpei Heika, 2 exclusives for this game and a guest character (Liao Hua) from the Destiny of the Kingdom hack and slash video game. GENPEI HEIKA: DAWN OF THE SAMURAI CHARACTERS (Note: If you wish to see the profiles of the 18 characters, click here to view them.) YOSHITSUNE MINAMOTO '(CV: Kōji Tsujitani) '''MUNEMORI TAIRA '(CV: Nobutoshi Canna) 'TOMOE '(CV: Rie Tanaka) 'NORITSUNE TAIRA '(CV: Kenichi Suzumura) 'YORITOMO MINAMOTO '(CV: Yasunori Masutani) 'KIYOMORI TAIRA '(CV: Jōji Nakata) 'BENKEI '(CV: Hiroki Yasumoto) 'SHIZUKA '(CV: Akemi Satō) 'TOMOMORI TAIRA '(CV: Kunihiko Yasui) 'TOKIKO TAIRA '(CV: Kotono Mitsuishi) 'YOSHINAKA MINAMOTO '(CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) 'SHIGETADA HATAKEYAMA '(CV: Junichi Suwabe) 'KAGETOKI KAJIWARA '(CV: Masaya Onosaka) 'KOREMORI TAIRA '(CV: Kenta Miyake) 'YOICHI NASU '(CV: Megumi Ogata) 'TOKUKO TAIRA '(CV: Noriko Shitaya) 'NAOZANE KUMAGAI '(CV: Masaki Terasoma) 'ATSUMORI TAIRA '(CV: Masahiro Yamanaka) EXCLUSIVE CHARACTERS '''MASAKO HŌJŌ Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Kyoketsu-shoge Element: Light CV: Kayoko Oshima The daughter of Tokimasa Hōjō and the wife of Yoritomo Minamoto. Masako is a woman of graceful, gentle nature whose engagement with Yoritomo puts him in a very powerful position, since her family the Hōjō are a very influential clan amongst many. When Yoritomo calls out to the samurai in the land wishing to oppose the Taira clan and their tyrannical ways, Masako also joins in the fight by placing herself beside her husband. As the war develops further, Masako is the first person to see Yoritomo change into a person she never though he would become. KAGEKIYO TAIRA Faction: Taira Clan Weapon: Western Sword Element: Darkness CV: Moriya Endō Originally born a member of the Fujiwara clan, Kagekiyo was adopted into the Taira clan, whom he now loyally serves. As a veteran samurai of the Taira clan, Kagekiyo has decades of military experience. He was also present during the Hōgen and Heiji Rebellions. While most of his Taira allies see the Minamoto as inferior, Kagekiyo sees Yoritomo Minamoto in particular to be a major threat that needs to be eliminated at all costs, and has since made it his sole mission to slay the Minamoto leader before this war comes to an end. SECRET CHARACTER LIAO HUA (Style Name: YUANJIAN) Faction: Kingdom of Shu Weapon: Twin Spears Element: Wind CV: Hikaru Midorikawa A general of Shu Han who originally served under Guan Yu until the latter's demise at Maicheng, afterwards he fought under Liu Bei. He fought in all the battles in both Northern Expeditions against the Kingdom of Wei, as one of Shu's greatest generals along with the likes of Wei Yan, Wang Ping and Zhang Yi (Bogong), during the second Northern Expedition (247 A.D. - 262 A.D.) he was beginning to be constantly at odds with Jiang Wei due to the latter's inability at handling things, but he nevertheless served under him without question. In the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Liao Hua is reputed to have fought most duels than any other general in the war, fought his way through the large combined forces of Wei and Wu soldiers surrounding Maicheng, ALMOST killed Sima Yi in an ambush, taking the strategist's prized helmet with him and was even inches of killing Sima Yi's son Sima Zhao atop a mountain. While he is considered a pale shadow in the novel, Liao Hua was historically one of Shu's best ever generals, far more impressive than the historical likes of Guan Yu and Zhao Yun would ever be List of Stages These are the 20 stages which you can play your chosen character to battle them against an opponent, or even your friend. STAGE LIST #Heian-kyō (Midday) #Heian-kyō (Evening) #Heian-kyō (Night) #Nara in Flames #Nara in Flames (Aftermath) #Ishibashiyama #Sunomatagawa #Yahagigawa Bridge #Mount Hiuchi Fortress #Kurikara #Mizushima #Fukuryūji Fortress #Awazu #Ichi-no-Tani #Taira's Yashima Stronghold #Dan-no-ura #Dan-no-ura (Final Battle) #Kamakura (Minamoto) #Kamakura (Taira) #Training Dojo Soundtrack The soundtrack for Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits. There are about 47 songs for you to listen to in the game, and you can view them in the music section in Gallery mode. ---GENPEI HEIKA: SHOWDOWN SPIRITS TRACKLIST--- #~Spirit of the Samurai~ (Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits theme) #~A piece of Heian~ (Main Menu theme 1) #~The Oncoming Destinies~ (Main Menu theme 2) #~The Hall of Legends~ (Main Menu theme 3) #~Scenery of Indulgence~ (Gallery Mode theme) #~Before you go - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Character & Stage Select theme) #~It's time for a SHOWDOWN!!!~ (Versus theme) #~To stand tall~ (Winner theme) #~Your path ends here~ (Loser theme) #~The road ends here - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Game Over theme) #~Light Force - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Yoshitsune Minamoto theme) #~Successor Demon - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Munemori Taira theme) #~Lady Naginata - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Tomoe theme) #~A mind no longer human - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Noritsune Taira theme) #~Can Light Be Sinister? - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Yoritomo Minamoto theme) #~Lord Ghoul - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Kiyomori Taira theme) #~Loyal Monk - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Benkei theme) #~Rain Summoner - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Shizuka theme) #~Ferocity Silence - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Tomomori Taira theme) #~With a Venomous Touch - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Tokiko Taira theme) #~Restore What Was Taken - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Yoshinaka Minamoto theme) #~The Valorous One - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Shigetada Hatakeyama theme) #~The Shadow Form - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Kagetoki Kajiwara theme) #~A Greed for Fame and Glory - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Koremori Taira theme) #~Shoot Around the World - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Yoichi Nasu theme) #~Agent Emotionless - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Tokuko Taira theme) #~Father Blade, Son Sheath - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Naozane Kumagai theme) #~A Noble Flute Amongst the Cold - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Atsumori Taira theme) #~Tenderness Amidst Light's Wrath~ (Masako Hōjō theme) #~Killing Determination~ (Kagekiyo Taira theme) #~A Sudden Skirmish - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Duel theme) #~Samurai fated to fight - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Fated Duel theme) #~A Clash To Determine the Future - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Final Duel theme) #~Colliding Swords - Showdown Spirit Mix~ (Yoshitsune Vs Munemori Duel theme) #~A Family of Warriors~ (Prologue theme 1) #~Realm of Dark Oni~ (Prologue theme 2) #~A Warrior's War Cry~ (Cutscene theme 1) #~Dark Desire~ (Cutscene theme 2) #~The Tears of a Warrior~ (Cutscene theme 3) #~Fallen Oni~ (Cutscene theme 4) #~Warrior's Dream Becomes Real~ (Cutscene theme 5) #~A world of demons await~ (Cutscene theme 6) #~The New Era~ (Ending theme 1) #~Peace created by a phyrric mind~ (Ending theme 2) #~Let their be Darkness!!!~ (Ending theme 3) #~Now into Abyss~ (Ending theme 4) #~Kibou no Shinkeiro~ (Credits theme) Trivia *''Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits'' is the first Fighting genre video game made by Team Clarent Project. *ClarentBloodArthur has confirmed that the game is a concept for Team Clarent Project's way of experimenting with an idea for a self-crossover. *Kagekiyo Taira was a character who was originally planned for Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai as a playable character, but ClarentBloodArthur reconsidered about adding him in favour of Tokuko Taira. The reason he chose Tokuko over Kagekiyo was because he wanted to add another female character in the Taira roster and needed someone from the clan who survived the Genpei War. When the planning for Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits began, the first thing that was immediately confirmed to happen was Kagekiyo Taira to be playable. *ClarentBloodArthur notes that the reason Liao Hua was added as a guest character in the game for many reasons. 1) Liao Hua is one of Clarent's favourite people from the Three Kingdoms history. 2) He longed to see Liao Hua in another game and 3) He wanted for people to know that Liao Hua was one of Shu Han's best military generals, both historical and fictional. *Villain from the Enemy of the Nation series was also considered to be included, but ClarentBloodArthur told his staff to scrap the idea. Gallery Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original Series Category:Original Spinoff Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games Category:2D Category:2D Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One Games Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Games Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Archery Category:History Category:War Category:Wars in the History Category:Ancient Japan Category:Feudal Japan Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:Anachronism Stew Category:Weapon based Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games